Michael Benedikt
Michael Benedikt (May 26, 1935Publications, Europa. International who's who of authors and writers. Routledge, 2003. 48. Print. – February 9, 2007) was an American poet, editor, and literary critic. Life Michael Benedikt was born in 1935 in New York City. He earned B.A. from New York University and an M.A. in English & Comparative Literature from Columbia University. Prior to publishing his 1st collection of poetry, Benedikt co-edited 3 anthologies of 20th-century Poetic Theatre from abroad. His anthology of 20th-century American plays was issued in 1968. He was also the editor of 2 landmark anthologies of 20th-century poetry: The Poetry of Surrealism in 1974 and The Prose Poem: An international anthology in 1976. Benedikt was Poetry Editor for The Paris Review from 1975 to 1978. His editorial selections are represented in The Paris Review Anthology in 1990. Occasionally active as a critic/journalist, he is also a former Associate Editor of Art News and Art International. His literary criticism has appeared in Poetry and the'' American Book Review''. Poems as yet uncollected in book form have appeared in the 1990s in such literary magazines as Agni, Iowa Review, Michigan Quarterly Review, The New Republic, The Paris Review, and Partisan Review. Recognition Benedikt's honors include a New York State Council for The Arts Grant, a Guggenheim Foundation Fellowship, and a National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship. He has taught at Bennington, Sarah Lawrence, Vassar, and Hampshire colleges, and at Boston University. Publications Poetry * Serenade in Six Pieces. privately printed, 1958. *''Changes: A chapbook''. Detroit: New Fresco, 1961. *''8 Poems''. privately printed, 1966. *''The Body''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1968. *''Sky''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1970. *''Mole Notes''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1971. *''Night Cries''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1976. *''The Badminton at Great Barrington; or, Gustav Mahler and the Chattanooga Choo-Choo''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1980. Translated *Jean L'Anselme, Ring around the World: The selected poems (edited & translated). Rapp & Whiting, 1967; Swallow Press, 1968. * The Poetry of Surrealism: An anthology (edited and translated). Little, Brown, 1974. *''The Prose Poem: An international anthology'' (editor and co-translator). Dell, 1976. Edited * Modern French Theatre: The avant-garde, Dada, and surrealism (with George E. Wellwarth). New York: Dutton, 1964. ** published in England as Modern French Plays: An anthology from Jarry to Ionesco. London: Faber, 1965. * Postwar German Theatre: An anthology of plays (with George E. Wellwarth). New York: Dutton, 1967. *''Theatre Experiment: New American plays''. New York: Doubleday, 1967. * Modern Spanish Theatre: An anthology of plays (with George E. Wellwarth). New York: Dutton, 1968. *Robert Desnos, 22 Poems (edited and translated). Kayak, 1971. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Michael Benedikt 1935-2007, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 6, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Michael Benedikt profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Michael Benedikt 1935-2007 at the Poetry Foundation. *Michael Benedikt at PoemHunter (5 poems) * The Thesaurus, and other new verse ;Books *Michael Benedikt: Early books of poetry *Michael Benedikt at Amazon.com ;About * The Complete Michael Benedikt, Poet Laureate of the Net at About.com *Six Passages: Introducing Michael Benedikt Category:American poets Category:1935 births Category:2007 deaths Category:American literary critics Category:People from New York City Category:Columbia University alumni Category:New York University alumni Category:American educators Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets